1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a lighting device; more particularly, to a lighting device that can be installed and dismounted with ease.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional ceiling-mount lighting devices, such as recessed lights, often rely on fastening members and springs for mounting. As a result, it is troublesome for a user to install or dismount the recessed light. For example, when dismounting, the user has to insert his/her hand into the ceiling to disengage the fastening members. Therefore, a lighting device that can be installed and dismounted with ease is greatly desired.
To address the above issue, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.